Diabetes results in chronic hyperglycemia due to the inability of the pancreas to produce adequate amounts of insulin or due to the inability of cells to synthesize and release the insulin appropriately. Hyperglycemia also can be experienced by critically ill patients, resulting in increased mortality and morbidity. Insulin has been administered as a therapeutic to treat patients having diabetes, including, for example, type 1 diabetes, type 2 diabetes and gestational diabetes, in order to mimic the endogenous insulin response that occurs in normal individuals. Insulin also has been administered to critically ill patients with hyperglycemia to control blood glucose level.
Typically, fast-acting insulins are administered to such subjects in response to hyperglycemia or in anticipation of hyperglycemia, such as following consumption of a meal, which can result in glycemic control. However, current fast-acting forms of insulins have a delay in absorption and action, and therefore do not approximate the rapid endogenous insulin action. Thus, such formulations do not act quickly enough to shut off hepatic glucose production that occurs shortly after this first phase of insulin release. Due to the delay in pharmacological action, the fast-acting insulin preparations should be administered in advance of meals in order to achieve the desired glycemic control. Further, the doses that must be administered lead to an extended duration of action that contributes to hypoglycemia, and in many cases, obesity.
Hyaluronan-degrading enzymes are enzymes that exhibit therapeutic activity alone and/or are co-administered without therapeutic agents, such as insulin. For example, super-fast acting insulin compositions have been developed containing a hyaluronan-degrading enzyme and a fast acting insulin (e.g. rapid acting insulin analog) that results in a composition that, when administered to a subject, more closely mimics the endogenous (i.e., natural) post-prandial insulin release of a nondiabetic subject compared to the fast-acting insulin alone (see e.g. U.S. Pub No. US20090304665). There is a need for improved formulations and co-formulations of hyaluronan-degrading enzymes. There also exists a need for improved stable insulin formulations for treating subjects, for example, to control blood glucose levels in diabetic subjects.